


We'll manage

by LysTheDreamer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Lesbian Character, Love, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysTheDreamer/pseuds/LysTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small, wild girl bursts into their life, Dan just watches as she crawls herself into Phil's heart, and he feels jealous, and he wants to kick out the girl of their life. But a sudden turn, changes everything around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll manage

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anybody exept my two female character, Dan is owned by Phil, Chris by PJ and vice versa. Sorry it's a bit silly for even a fic

It was two months ago when Phill gathered the crying girl from their staircase, she just cried in the man's arms for like 30 minutes, while Dan made tea. They asked her why was she crying on the steps, but she just said break up. Then she told them her name was Kida, like the Disney princess of Atlantis, and that she goes to the University here in London. She didn't really said anything about her, and not so many things got uncovered of her. But this untamed girl could somehow wriggle herself into their life, and stay, and this annoyed Dan. Maybe because the blackette was just as sassy as him and didn't fall under his charms. And there was one more reason why he didn't liked the girl.

"Hey, shortie. What the fuck are you doing in my kitchen?" he should've got used to find the girl in their eating area at 2 am, but still. She was like a deer caught in the spotlights, then noticing it's Dan she's went back to baking.

"As you see, Daniel, I'm making cookies." she said casuallly, making the doug, then placing the small cookies onto a pan.

"But why in the middle of the night? And Why In our kitchen?" asked a bit furiously the brown haired male, sitting down to one of the chair at their dinning table.

"Because if I'd do it at my flat, I'd have to bring it here to you. Phil always whines for sweets, and we both know that you, procastinating prince, won't bake." said the girl as she sat down opposite to the youtuber. Dan just made a face at the female, facing away from her, but suddenly the girl jumped up, a terrible grimace and hurried to the bathroom. Dan heard the girl emptying his stomach, and even if the girl annoyed him he had a heart so he went after her.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked cautiously the man, helping up the girl and leading her to the sink, letting her wash her face and then she went back to the kitchen, like nothing ha s happened.

She started to hum a song, looking at the cookies as she sat down, but even if she wanted to ignore it, Dan wasn't having it. "It would be better if you went to bed if you are sick."

"I'm not sick." was the only answer that the girl gave the man, looking into the nothingness, with a sad expression on her face. Dan was literally cofused by this girl, who always cuddled up to Phil, made lame jokes in order to make the atmosphere light, and pranked The younger youtuber in every way she can, how could she be so sad right now.

"Not sick my ass, you have a face of a zombie. Go lie down." Dan didn't understand himself, he was never this caring with people, never noticing them being sick. Of course with Phil it was different, Phil was part of his life now for six years, he was his best friend, of course he knew when the black haired was sick, he was nearly the only people he really cared for.

The girl just looked at him with a hollow of a smile, then she shook her head, and spoke up."I finish the cookies, and after them. I crave them."

"You and your strange foods..." Dan went silent suddenly, he wasn't a stupid guy, and he could put the pieces together very quickly. "Kida, are you.. you know, pregnant?"

All the colors drained from the face of the girl she seemed like she was going to be sick again, and she stood up warily, ready to run out of the flat without answering, but Dan was faster and caught her wrists in his hand. The youtuber just watched the ashamed girl with patience, but when the girl started to tear up he just gathered her in a hug, giving shelter for the girl.

"It's not a thing you should be ashamed of, it's the most beautiful thing in the world." whispered the brunett to the girl, trying to stop her shaking.

"Don't draw a conclusion, if you don't see the full board." sobbed the girl, and pulled out of the embrace, and trying to escape.

"Then enlighten me." says the taller with sincerity in his voice, what makes the girl stop on her spot.  
"You really want to know, even if it reveals what a terrible person I am?" spat the blackette with wet eyes, she tried rub her cheeks, but she couldn't escape the guarded look of Dan.  
"Even then. Please, I don't know why but I'm worried about you." pleaded the older, then pulling the nineteen year old girl to the couch. The girl looked troubled, the other didn't seemed to care about her at all, till now.

"It all started a year ago, I was still in high school, surrounded by my retarded but loving classmates.We sat in Literature, it was my favourite class, so I just read through poems, and short stories.Then a blonde girl came in, I knew her, she was in the other class, but I didn't really looked at her before, so when she spoke up I was amazed, her voice was soft and a bit intimidated, even thought she was one of the cool girls of my school. I was starstrucked by her, like ..."

"Like love at second first sight?" interrupted the brunett youtuber, smiling slightly at the story, nudging the girl to continue.

"Exactly, I watched her from far, for like a month, then one day, she pulled me into one of the restrooms and kissed me, We got together that day, but it was strange: I was the strange girl, and she was the cool girl. Some said we didn't even matched, but we were happy." sighed the girl, getting comfortable on the black couch.

"We were together for months, when she started to distance herself, and started to keep secrets from me. I was devastated, depressed and I did a very harsh thing. I accused her for cheating on me." her green eyes swam in tears, and she hid her face in her hands, trying to save herself from embrassement. "I was such a jerk, and she said that if I don't trust in her then I should just leave and never come back. Then I went out to a club to drink myself shitfaced, and a boy came up to me. He had blond hair Beautiful brown eyes, and he reminded me of her. I was so drunk that I didn't knew he wasn't my ex, i just went and he fucked me. The next day I saw my ex calling, and I told her everything, she called me a cheating whore, and broke up with me officially. Then two months ago I just realised I was pregnant, so I packed up and moved here. That day when Phil found me I was thinking about her, like my life is suck without her and that I am really a whore. I wanted to jump down from a bridge, but then I got to know you and I just couldn't leave." she was drying her face, when Dan suddenly pulled her into a warm embrace, he couldn't say sweet words to reassure her it will be alright, the only thing he could do to be here, and gave a small support mentally.

They fell asleep, like this, not even the small ping , and the owen turning off couldn't wake them up. When Phil woke up two hours later, and saw them in the living room, sleeping, he just shook his head and tucked them in with a fluffy cover.


End file.
